


A Love Song, As We Go Along

by spirithorse



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: He was up in the north, beyond any human civilization, at the Shepherd’s workshop. He was where every kid dreamed about going to visit. Part of him wanted to see if it compared to all of the movies that he had seen, although he was sure that it wouldn’t look anything like those. The workshops from the movies looked whimsical and less efficient than any working shop would be. But that would also mean leaving Sorey’s house, and he was reluctant to do that too. He had been planning to spend the first day not leaving the house and just being wrapped around Sorey, preferably naked.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Sormik Advent Calendar 2019





	A Love Song, As We Go Along

**Author's Note:**

> Sliding in with a pinch hit this holiday season. This is for the prompt “12 drummers drumming” and takes place in [this AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947883) of mine vaguely based off of _The Santa Clause 2_ , but only vaguely. Title from _Winter Wonderland_

Mikleo curled up in the bay window. His cup of tea was warm in his hands, a strange thought considering that it would have been a hot and humid summer in Ladylake. Up past Meirchio, it was still cold, more like autumn than winter. Or, it was in the morning, Mikleo hadn’t experienced a full day.

His flight had gotten into Meirchio in the early afternoon, and he had spent most of the evening riding back with Sorey to the small village beyond Meirchio and much of civilization. They had come in at night, the snow thin on the ground and under the runners of the sleigh. Mikleo hadn’t remembered much beyond slipping into bed with Sorey’s warmth wrapped around him.

He sipped at his tea, smiling into the steam. It was his favorite blend, which meant that Sorey had gone out for it especially for him.

Mikleo tipped his head to rest against the window, the cold of the glass against the side of his head delicious in counterpart to the warmth of the room. He flicked his gaze over to the fireplace where the fire crackled merrily. He didn’t remember Sorey banking the fire, or getting up tend it during the night. It must have been one of those magical things that Sorey had asked him not to think too much about.

He stared at the fire, watching the flames crackle. It would have been easier not to think about it if it had been a big show of magic, then he could have just waved it away as such. But something as small as this was perhaps even more awe inspiring. How many other things ticked along because of magic? The small subtle things that Mikleo was used to working for or avoiding because it was just too much work to bother.

He watched the fire for a moment more before turning his attention as he heard the steady beat of a drum. Mikleo tipped his head to the side, listening for a moment. It sounded like it was getting closer, but no other instruments joined.

He reached out to move the curtains away a fraction, peering out.

The snow was sparkling in the morning sun, looking impervious to any warmth. If the drummers noticed the cold, they didn’t seem to notice. Mikleo could pick them out easily in their bright red as they marched past. It had never occurred to him that Sorey’s family would have a marching band, but it made sense. There was no reason why they wouldn’t celebrate their accomplishments, especially after Selene had finished her run. What surprised him more was that there weren’t any Normin. Everyone that Mikleo saw was human looking.

His attention was pulled away but the soft grunt that meant Sorey was waking up. Mikleo let the curtain fall back into place, turning to watch Sorey.

Sorey took his time in waking up, nuzzling into his pillow before attempting to cuddle close to where Mikleo would have been. Mikleo pressed his lips against the rim of his mug to hide his smile as Sorey woke up more.

Sorey patted at the bed for a moment before sitting up and staring blankly at the spot where Mikleo had been. He looked so sad and lost that Mikleo had to take pity on him. “Sorey.”

Sorey looked up at the sound of his voice, Mikelo watching as he sighed and relaxed, going as far as to slump back into bed. Sorey only stared there for a moment before propping himself up slightly. “Why are you up?”

Mikleo opened his mouth to answer when a particularly loud drum tattoo cut him off. Sorey pushed himself upright slightly, staring at the window before groaning and flopping onto his back. He lay there with his arm slung over his face. When he spoke, it was slightly muffled because of his arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t think that they would be over here.”

Mikleo shrugged, even though he was sure that Sorey couldn’t see him. “They didn’t wake me up.” When Sorey didn’t immediately respond, he reached to pull the curtain back, watching the twelve drummers march steadily back in the direction Sorey had taken the reindeer and the sleigh the night before. “What are they practicing for?”

“Parades.” Sorey’s arm must have dropped because his voice wasn’t muffled any longer. “They go down to Meirchio for all of the Harvest celebrations and through Midwinter.”

“And everyone knows they’re here?”

“Well, we’re technically on the map.” Mikleo turned his head as he saw Sorey cross his room, his eyes lingering on Sorey’s bare chest before he focused properly. If Sorey noticed, he didn’t comment. He just sat down on the cushions, leaning sleepy against Mikleo’s leg.

Mikleo smiled and reached down to card his fingers through Sorey’s hair, watching as Sorey’s eyes flickered shut. Mikleo half expected Sorey to start purring, or at least fall asleep with the way Sorey was listing.

He shifted his hold on his mug of tea, pausing when Sorey lifted his head to smile at him. Mikleo smiled back, feeling his heart flutter. He was sure that he was blushing, a ridiculous reaction considering that they were engaged and he had been with Sorey for going on six years now. But there were times when he was just stunned and it all caught up to him.

Mikleo played with Sorey’s hair, letting Sorey just look. He blinked in surprise at the kiss that Sorey placed to his knee before Sorey continued where he had left off. “It’s how we get the mail and things. There was once a village up here too, before it just became where the Shepherd lives.” Sorey paused for a moment before waving in a random direction. “I think they all think it’s further up because they always joke about us sending on all the mail Mom gets.”

“And that’s all it takes.” Mikleo stared down at Sorey in shock, watching as Sorey’s nose scrunched up as he thought.

“Well, I guess there might be magic involved. “

“I had noticed a lot of it.” Mikleo shot a look at the fireplace, but Sorey didn’t follow his gaze.

Sorey sat up a bit, dragging himself across Mikleo’s outstretched leg to peer out from the curtains. Mikleo tried his best to contort himself without spilling what was left of his tea. Sorey twitched the curtains out a little further so Mikleo could see.

The drumline was really working their way up into something, although Mikleo couldn’t recognize the pattern. It just felt like those parades that he had sat through with his mother and uncle, and sometimes with Rose. If not in the parade, then he had been on the sidelines, holding Lily.

They turned on orders that he couldn’t quite make out before beginning to march away. He could make out a cluster of roofs at the base of the rise that Sorey’s house was on. Mikleo leaned forward like that would help him see over the slope of the hill. He wanted to explore the whole area, because what he was doing was just sinking in.

He was up in the north, beyond any human civilization, at the Shepherd’s workshop. He was where every kid dreamed about going to visit. Part of him wanted to see if it compared to all of the movies that he had seen, although he was sure that it wouldn’t look anything like those. The workshops from the movies looked whimsical and less efficient than any working shop would be. But that would also mean leaving Sorey’s house, and he was reluctant to do that too. He had been planning to spend the first day not leaving the house and just being wrapped around Sorey, preferably naked.

Mikleo looked down at where Sorey was still sprawled over his leg. He reached out to run his fingers over Sorey’s shoulder.

Sorey shivered and looked up at him, a grin crossing his face. “I think they’ll leave us alone.”

“Good.” Mikleo dug his thumb into a knot that he found in Sorey’s shoulders, earning a low groan. The sound made his stomach turn pleasantly. He wanted to hear more of the sound because it had been so long since he’d just had Sorey to himself. They had both been busy with their jobs, up until Mikleo had traveled up north to meet him. He had missed the feeling of someone sleeping beside him, among other things.

He leaned back, setting his mug of tea on the table. It meant that he had to lean away from Sorey, and Sorey turned to look at him with pleading eyes. Mikleo wanted to laugh, but he settled for sliding his fingers under Sorey’s chin. “Since we’re alone…”

Sorey’s eyes went dark, his lazy sprawl turning slightly more purposeful. Mikleo couldn’t help but lean back, hoping that Sorey would take the invitation, but Sorey seemed content to just lay where he was, practically devouring Mikleo with his eyes.

Mikleo didn’t bother to hide his shudder, not even when it meant that the blanket that he had wrapped around him slid off.

He noted the exact moment that Sorey realized what he was wearing. Sorey went still for a moment before sitting up. He practically crawled up into Mikleo’s lap, tugging at the end of the shirt that he wore.

“I believe that this is mine.”

“It might be.” Mikleo fought to keep his voice level. “I found it on the floor. What do you think?”

“I think…” Sorey drew out the word, dropping the end of the shirt to brush drag his palm up Mikleo’s thigh. Mikleo shivered again, reaching down to rest his hand on Sorey’s wrist. He meant to keep the contact, not to stop him.

Sorey’s hand slowed, his fingers curling around Mikleo’s hip. He tipped his head to the side. “I think, we should go back to bed.”

Mikleo could only nod, feeling his throat go dry. He let Sorey tug him up, although he was the one to walk Sorey backward until his knees hit the bed. Mikleo couldn’t help but laugh as they toppled back into bed. Mikleo wrapped his arms around Sorey’s shoulders as Sorey settled over him, perfectly content to be pushed back into the blankets with Sorey swallowing his laughter in a kiss.


End file.
